


mad libs

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: This one is absolute shit. At least it's related to the holiday season though.





	

What do the Avengers do when they are bored and it’s the holiday season? They play mad lib! Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and even Bucky were sitting in Starks tower on the sofa. For once, nothing bad was going on. Maybe this was their Christmas present from the world. That just meant nothing for them to do though. That was when Clint had the wonderful idea that they should play mad libs, Christmas version! Tony pulled out his iPad and found a mad libs app.   
“Who wants to go first?” Stark asked, leaning back in his seat.   
“I will! Clint said excitedly.  
“Okay, A name.” Tony began. “Tim.”  
“Another name.”  
“Angelica.”  
“Animal”  
“Owl”  
“Color”  
“Green.”  
“animal.”  
“Frog.” “Adjective.” There was a pause from Clint.  
“Uh… Sanguine.” Natasha looked at Clint with a raised eyebrow.   
“Wow thats a big word for you.” She said jokingly. Clint just stuck his tongue out at him.   
“Animal -plural.”  
“Hawks.”   
“Verb”  
“beat”  
“Adjective.”  
“Quirky”  
“Weather related adjective.”  
“windy”  
“Body part.”  
“Toe.”  
“Noun”  
“matches.”  
“Animal- plural again.”   
“Falcons.”   
“Verb - past tense.”  “beaten”  
“And lastly, color.”   
“Red.” Everyone watched as Tony poked at the iPad screen, curious as to what the story would read.  
“You know Dasher and tim and prancer vixen: Comet and Angelica and Dohner and Blitzen. But do you recall. The most famous Owl of all? Rudolph the green nosed Frog had a very sanguine nose. and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows. All of the other Hawks used to beat and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any quirky games. Then one windy Christmas eve. Santa came to say: Rudolph with your toe so bright - won’t you guide my matches tonight?  
Then how the falcons loved him and they beaten out with glee, rudolph the red nosed reindeer, you’ll go down in history!  
Every one laughed at the end of that, some more than others.   
“That made the time go by faster, didn’t it!”   
Tony rolled his eyes and got up off the sofa.   
“I’m going to the lab, bye.” he said as he got up, leaving the room.   
“Anyone else wanna give it a go?” “No.” Everyone said in unison as they all got up and left at the same time leaving Clint sitting alone in the room.   
“Maybe later I will try and get everyone back in here.” Steve said, popping his head back into the room. He hated seeing his friends upset.


End file.
